


Gravity

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Plotless and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: On the way back after keeping watch, Temari stops to visit a familiar Shinobi.  They both find that a cold, dark tent in the midst of war was a fine place to find peace.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little loves! Anyone ask for some pointless fluff? No, well here is some anyway! Enjoy! 
> 
> *Takes place during Great Shinobi War...

It was cold, far too cold. If Zetsu didn’t get him then frostbite would probably do it. Shikamaru knew that it was a stupid thing to complain about but his mind refused to stop thinking. He should be thankful that he survived another day, the losses and casualties were staggering. Being a little cold in a damp tent on a hard cot wasn’t the worst place to be right now. 

“Shikamaru?” He looked up surprised to see a familiar blonde.

“Oh, hey Temari. Getting back from watch?” He moved over so that she could take a seat next to him. Sleep eluded him so a little bit of company might be nice.

“Yes. How are you?”

“Exhausted, but can’t sleep. So…”

She nodded, it was hard to try to get a good night’s rest knowing what awaited them. She knew that sleep wasn't going to be possible tonight. “I get it.”

“You mind just staying up with me?” He asked, there was little else to do other than driving himself crazy with worry. 

“I’d like that.” She wasn’t looking forward to another restless night. On the way back to her own tent it was as though something was drawing her here. The force that always pushed them together. 

It was easy to fall into the familiarity. They talked about everything they could think of, the war, what they would do after. The various Shinobi that they met along the way. They traded questions back and forth. Conversation between them had always flowed so easily and it gave them both a sense of normalcy and peace. 

Temari’s eyes brightened with certain mischief. He knew that look. 

“What?” 

She grinned sensing the hesitance in his voice. “I have a question but you have to promise to tell the truth. I’ll know.” 

He knew it was a trap but he was just intrigued enough to agree and damn if he didn’t love the way her eyes lit up. 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

His face immediately blushed, replacing the chill that had been present. “What the hell? What kind of question is that?”

“A valid one.” She responded with a grin, challenge set in her eyes. 

“Why? What do you think?” He mumbled not expecting the turn in conversation. 

She pretended to think for a moment. “Seeing that everything is a chore, women are nothing but trouble and your mother would probably kill anyone who tried to corrupt her baby. No, I don’t think that you ever have.” She replied with a self-assured smirk.

He cleared his throat trying to think of a response that would save his dignity but knew she’d see through a lie. “Well... you’re right.”

Her eyes widened in excitement. “Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“I mean...I guess...Why? It’s not like you’re offering.” It was her turn to blush brightly. 

He waited a heartbeat before continuing. “Wait you’re not offering right?”

Temari shrugged trying to keep her tone casual. “Well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you. I mean better me than some random stranger, right? Besides, we could all die. Wouldn’t it be kind of sad if you died without having kissed a girl.”

“Well, who could say no to that logic.”

“Shut it, Nara. Nevermind.” She got up annoyed and embarrassed ready to leave when his hand reached out to keep her in place.

“Wait, you’re right. That would be a pretty shitty way to go. So sure, if you’re okay with it….” She nodded, settling back down next to him a rosy tint still present on her cheeks. 

“Okay, uhm...close your eyes.” 

Shikamaru’s eyes fell close and he was surprised to feel Temari’s warm hand cup his face. Her fingertips were rough, calluses earned over time that so gently traced his jaw. He felt her come closer, invading his space, and senses her warmth spreading into him. The once freezing tent almost felt too hot. He wanted so much to open his eyes to catch those precious teal ones looking at him so sweetly. A part of him terrified that she would change her mind. 

Shikamaru inhaled her soft breaths that fluttered over his lips before he felt hers against his in one glorious crash. Her lips were so soft and warm rolling over him, engulfing his being. And without thinking his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his lap. Needing to be even closer fingers wanting to explore the slopes and lines of her. He felt her gasp at the sudden shift and his lips moved in earnest wanting to hear that delicious sound again. His lungs were heavy, his breath trapped in his throat but Temari was breathing life into him. 

“Shika…” He heard her moan allowing him to take a breath before chasing her lips again. She was right, this war could kill them all but at least he would go out with the taste of her on his lips. That was all it took to become addicted to the taste and touch of her, his Temari. 

She bit her kiss swollen lip trying to avoid his gaze. “Yes, so uhm it’s something like that….”

He chuckled at the sudden shyness and pulled her into another heart-stopping kiss emboldened and desperately needing that connection with her. It was like gravity was pulling them together, just as it always had. Her lips parted for him so sweetly her own hands reaching up to wrap around his neck sending goosebumps along his spine. The butterflies fluttered through him bringing with them a sense of new beginnings. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” He nodded his hands rubbing her back reassuringly. 

“You’re my first kiss.”

His mouth fell open in surprise. “What? I thought that you brought it up because you're some kind of expert.”

Embarrassed, she rolled her eyes choosing to ignore the implications. “I’m the Princess of Suna, my father was a monster, my baby brother the Jinchuriki and there’s Kankuro. No one dared to try and besides, you’ve met me.”

“So... why?”

“Read between the lines, genius!” With that, she grabbed his vest pulling him into a deep kiss. Less frantic than the ones that they just shared but it felt more intense, a kind of desperation and worry present. 

She lowered her eyes refusing to meet his gaze. “I wanted to kiss you and I’m scared that I won’t get another chance.”

Shikamaru dropped a kiss on her forehead to shift her eyes back to him. “Hey, we’re gonna get out of this alive.” 

“How can you be sure?” You’ve seen what we’re up against-“ 

Apparently, kisses were a good way to get someone to stop talking. “Because you and I are too stubborn to die. This is our first kiss but it’s not going to be our last.”

She took a deep breath before nodding, she needed to have faith. Trust in him, their alliance, and herself. 

Her lips met his cheek feeling more at ease. “Okay…” He never steered them wrong before, there was no reason to believe that he would now. 

“After this war is over, maybe we can go out? There’s this place I’ve been wanting to take you.” She laughed resting her head against his chest. His mouth layering reassuring kisses on her head. 

For the first time since this war had started, she felt safe, here in his arms. “I guess that’s all the more reason to win.”

She felt them both start to doze off, the sleep that eluded them finally settling in.

Shikamaru shifted so that they were both lying down before pulling the thin blanket over them. It was still freezing in there, the cot hard as a rock and the war raged outside, but here together was a small sliver of peace.

“Good night Tem.” He mumbled, placing a sleepy kiss on her lips. 

Her lips turned into a smile against his, her own eyes fluttering close praying that they would share many more good night kisses in the future. “Night Shikamaru.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the tame version. If I can muster enough energy and motivation I'll write the smutty one :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading my loves, kisses to you all (only air ones, for health!)
> 
> Love you!


End file.
